Odd x Jim: Parents Night
by Odddellarfan
Summary: A sequel from my previous fic Odd X Jim: The switch. A problem came after they switching body. Odd's dad come earlier and make some surprise for booth Odd and Jim. Yaoi. Lemon. Rated M for sexual content. Do not read this if you hate yaoi.


Odd x Jim: Parents Night

Odd and Jim already dating for a long time. Every friday night, Odd always sleep in Jim's room. And because he's Jim's boyfriend he always get so many detentions that they use to make out in Jim's room. Week after week has passed away and it's almost close to Kadic Parents night where student's parents are coming to kadic to met with their child's teacher. Odd know it will be hard for him because his parents will come to kadic and they're so annoying.

"Odd, what is it?" asked Jim gently.

"I'm just *sigh* I don't want to meet my parents." answer Odd. "They're annoying, and we never arguing. Not normal like the average parents if you asked why." continued Odd.

"Don't be like that. Your dad just call the school and he said he'll come to here alone." replied Jim as he calming down Odd.

"That's a good news. Anyway Jim, can we do bodies switching again because after dinner? Besides, tomorrow is a public holiday." asked Odd.

"Sure Odd, and you can sleep in my room tonight." said Jim.

"How about if we go to my room, because Ulrich go for a family trip and back to here in 3 weeks." said Odd

"Okay then, and you need back to your class *sigh* this is still PE class." replied Jim as Odd walk back to his classmates. Jim wink at Odd to give him a code.

When the period is over, Jim ask Odd to have a shower with him but Odd refuse it. Jim know what his boyfriend feel, he taught that Odd want to be alone for a while. Then Jim get a text from Odd that said Odd will go to the factory. Jim replied Odd's text and go to the factory. At the factory, Jim go to the computer lab, because he know that his boyfriend always there when he sad.

"Odd, cheer up." said Jim. "Anyway let's back to school, it's almost dinner time." continued Jim. Odd not answering and they back to school. Odd sit with Jim at dinner time. After the dinner over, Jim wait for Odd infront his boyfriend room. A moment later, Odd show up. "Switch bodies now?" asked Jim.

"Yes" said Odd happily. As he start to jump from his body so do Jim. Their bodies fall to the floor. Odd and Jim entering their own boyfriend body. In a sec, Odd already inside Jim's body and Jim is inside his body.

"You're not sad anymore?" asked Jim.

"No, not at all." replied Odd.

They're walk into Odd's dorm and sleep in one bed. Jim already know that Odd have a pet dog but never give him a detention because he love Odd. The next day, Odd do all Jim's activities so nobody ask why Jim is different so do Jim. Pretending as Odd is hard to Jim because he always hungry. But something unexpected happen, Odd's father come early. Odd gasped in Jim's body.

"Hi, Mr. Della Robbia! Come to here early, eh?" said Odd a little hesitant.

"I'm just want to see my great son earlier." replied Odd's dad as Jim come up to the front hall inside Odd's body. "Hey, Odd! Can I have a personal chat with you?" continued him as he begin to hus Jim. "Jim, can you go for a while, because I really want to have a private chat with my son." said him.

"Okay, then. I'm just leave you two here." answered Odd. As he walk outside and leave Jim with his dad, he thinking how stupid his father was that he talked to someone else inside his body. "I need to text Jim." said Odd in his mind as he grab Jim's mobile and text to his own number. Odd look form the window outside. He see that Jim get his text and he laugh a bit.

"So Odd." said Odd's dad.

"What is it, dad?" said Jim.

"I think that you already mature now, so what I'm gonna say is probably will really shocking for you." continued Odd's dad.

"Just go on." replied Jim.

"So Odd, I divorced with your mother a month ago. And I'm into men now. And I want to fuck some guy. And that person is your teacher, Jim." said Odd's dad.

"WHAT?! DAD SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Jim because he know that'll be a bad news for Odd.

"Calm down, Odd." said the older man. "Shocking huh? Anyway, you should come with me when I fuck his hole really hard, you need a knowledge about fucking." continued him and he leave Jim alone in the front hall.

"Dammit! I must tell Odd. He will angry at me." said Jim in his mind as he grab Odd's mobile and text to Odd. Odd answered Jim's text and tell him to meet him at the forest. Jim's run to the forest and meet with Odd.

"Jim, what the fuck?!" asked Odd angrily.

"I know, but your dad seems sad when he said that." replied Jim as he explaining anything to Odd. Odd sit near to a tree's root. Jim cheering up his boyfriend so Odd not being a weak mental person.

"I'll go talk to him." said Odd.

"To your dad? What do you want to say?" asked Jim.

"I have an idea. I'll let him fuck you but I still in your body so you don't need to feel your ass in pain. But if you wouldn't mind and let me do that." replied Odd.

"That so brilliant, Odd." said Jim. "But your ass still hurting me. And don't remind me about how hard I fucked your ass with my monster cock." continued Jim as he kiss Odd.

"Ah Jim, you're the best boyfriend ever." said Odd as he walk away to his own dad. He meet his dad in the cafeteria and talked to him. "Mr. Della Robbia, your son has talk to me and I accept the fact that you want fuck me really hard." said Odd.

"Then, when we start it?" asked Odd's dad.

"10 pm, in your son's dorm. You said that you want give him some knowledge. Anyway, there's something that I must do, see ya then." replied Odd, as he leave the cafeteria.

At night, they're meet up in Odd's dorm. "Are you sure about this, Odd?" asked Jim.

"Don't worry, trust me." replied Odd as his father come late.

"Sorry guys, I'm late. So let start this thing" said Odd's dad as he lock the door. "Odd, sit there and see how the real men have sex." continued him.

"Sure, dad." answered Jim as he try to sit on Odd's bed. He get hurt when he already sit on the bed because Odd's ass is killing him so much.

Odd's father start to strip himself. Odd amaze for how athletic his father is that because he never see his father naked before. Odd start to strip down really fast.

"Whoa, Jim. You're not wearing an underwear, and your dick is not to bad too." said Odd's father.

"Thank you" said Jim on his mind.

Odd's father is now completely naked. Odd's gulped in Jim's body as he see his dad's dick. "That's huge, Mr. Della Robbia and you don't have a pubes." said Odd

"12 inch and your is 9.5 inch. Don't ask me why i can know your dick size, I shaved it permanently because I hate body hair and now go to to bed and show me your ass, there's something i must teach to my son!" ordered Odd's dad as Odd stand on his knees and showing Jim's ass. "There you go." continued Odd's dad.

"Dad, are you fuck him directly?" asked Jim.

"Sure, son. And I have surprise for you later." replied Odd's dad as he begin to thrust Jim's tight hole.

"NNGGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAHHH DA... MR DELLA ROBBIA, THAT'S FUCKING HURT ME." said Odd in Jim's body fortunately he caught himself not call his dad 'dad' when he's in Jim's body.

"But look what we got here, you can let my monster cock inside you easily, you little slut." said Odd's father as he start to spanking Odd.

"Oh shit, my ass gonna hurt tomorrow more than this. And nobody can call my boyfriend slut, even that person is his dad." said Jim in his mind.

Odd moan as his dad pumping his massive cock inside Jim's body. This pain is more hurt him more than his first fuck with Jim. He crying out loud because of pain he got. He wish Jim is not mad with him on the next morning.

"Odd, get naked and go to here!" ordered Odd's dad.

"Sure, dad." said Jim grumpily as he begin to strip down. "Now what?!" asked Jim.

"Let this slut suck your cock so he can silent for a while," replied Odd's dad. Jim do what Odd's dad ordered to him then, he aimed Odd's dick to his face. Odd start to suck his dick. The vibration that came from Odd's moans make Jim is very easily reached the climax.

"Dammit, I'm cumming!" said Jim as he blow Odd's load to his mouth. Odd drink his hot load. But still hurt because his dad. Jim pull out Odd's dick from his mouth but that make Odd moaning again.

"Do a 69! You suck his dick, Odd and let him suck you too." ordered Odd's dad.

Jim do what ever Odd's dad said. He soon laying down and face directly to his own massive dick and start to suck it and followed by Odd sucking his own dick. Jim can see his ass bleeding because Odd's dad fuck Odd really hard. Jim can hear the sound of Odd's dad sack punching his ass. Odd's moan make Jim feel want to cum again and he give Odd back the sensation, he's moaning in pleasure making Odd blow his load faster and Jim return the favor. Jim can see a sperm leak from his ass. Later then, Odd's dad pull out his dick and a big flow of cum leaked from his ass. Odd and Jim stop 69ing.

"Jim, your ass so tight and I blew my load inside you." said Odd's dad. "Now, break for 5 minutes and then we continued fuck again, but this time Odd, you'll be double penetrated by us." continued Odd's dad.

"We need to do something." whispered Jim.

"Yeah, I know. We back to our body in 3." answered Odd.

"1...2...3" as they booth back to their own bodies really fast.

"Shit, my ass is burning." said Jim, unfortunately Odd's dad heard that.

"So you can feel the pain now? How sweet this slut." said Odd's dad. "Anyway, the break time is over, hurry up and get ready to get an awesome sex." continued Odd's dad.

Odd's gulped remember how hurt is being fucked by his dad massive dick, plus now he get a double penetration which is will be hurt more for him because Jim's dick is 9.5 inch. Without a warning, Odd's dad carry up him. Odd imagine the worse thing will be happened after this.

"Jim, use this lube at your dick and lube my dick too!" ordered Odd's dad.

"Well then Mr. Della Robbia." said Jim as he restrain the pain from his ass. Soon, he start to give a lube on his dick and Odd's father dick. Jim stick his dick with Odd's father dick.

"Ready, my great son?" asked Odd's dad. As he faced Odd to Jim's body, so he faced his son's back. Without any warning, Odd's dad start to entered him, then followed by Jim's dick. Odd screaming because it's hurt and give him an indescribable pleasure. "Damn, Odd! You're so tight" said Odd's dad.

"DAD, JIM! THIS IS HURT ME SO FUCKING BAD!" cried Odd as his dad and Jim start to pump him.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss your teacher!" ordered Odd's dad as he push Odd's head and make him kiss Jim. Odd's dad and Jim fuck Odd in a rhythm. They fuck Odd slow then go faster and more harder. Jim's dick and Odd's dad dick make Odd's ass more wider. They fuck Odd and reach the climax. "Jim, we cum in him in 3! 1...2...3!" said Odd's father as he and Jim blow their loads inside Odd's body. "Wow, that was amazing" said Odd's dad as he pull out his dick from Odd and fall asleep.

"Jim, pull out your dick too, it's hurting me." cried Odd.

"Here you go." said Jim as he pull out his dick from Odd and a big flow of cum leaked from Odd's ass. "I lay you down here. I'll let you sleep peacefully." said Jim as he layed down Odd on his bed and he lay down next to Odd. "Odd, I know what you feel right now" cheered Jim as he rub Odd's hair and make Odd fall asleep. 5 minutes later, Jim fall asleep too.

Next morning, it's saturday. Odd and Jim wake up earlier and they booth suffer because their ass hurt them so much. Then, Odd's dad wake up. Odd and Jim look at him with angrily.

"Dude, calm down. I know how it hurt so much." said Odd's dad. "Odd, can you pull out this ring from my ass, please?" asked Odd's dad as he show his ass to his son.

"Okay then." replied Odd as he start to pull out the ring that shown up from his dad's ass. He shocked because Odd's dad is inserted an anal beads for a long time. "Dad, what is this mean?" asked Odd.

"Shocked, huh? I wear this for my own pleasure." said Odd's dad. "Anyway, I know your booth ass is hurting you. So I have something to fix that." continued Odd's dad as he take 2 piles from his trousers pocket.

"And what we supposed to do with this, Mr. Della Robbia?" asked Jim.

"Take one, one is for each of you. And let the magic happened." aswered Odd's dad.

Jim and Odd take those piles and swallow it. They feel strange after swallow those piles. Odd's dad ordered Jim and Odd to show their ass.

"Your ass is geting tighter again." said Odd's dad. "And your dick size will be twice bigger then before." continued Odd's dad.

"WHAT?!" yelled booth Jim and Odd as their dick becoming bigger. Jim is now 19 inch and Odd is now 12 inch same like his father. Odd and Jim doesn't feel the ass pain anymore, besides they're lucky if they want to have sex it'll be like the firs time.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." said Odd. "Jim is my boyfriend, and when you fuck Jim, it was me inside his body." continued Odd as he give an explaination about body switching, all of them and lyoko.

"So, my son is a warrior inside a virtual world, fight against a dangerous computer program. And you booth do a bodies switch. How crazy." replied Odd's dad. "Anyway, I'm still tired, and I'm just need..." comtinued Odd's dad and he back fall asleep again.

"So, because we have another private time. I need to asked you something." said Jim

"What is it, Jim?" asked Odd.

Jim go to the drawer when Odd keep Kiwi and take a small box from the inside of it. "Odd Della Robbia, will you marry me and be Odd Morales Della Robbia?" asked Jim as he opened the box and on the inside of the box there is a ring.

"Jim, you propose me when we're booth naked? You so crazy." said Odd.

"So your answerd is..." said Jim.

"Yes, I want to be Odd Morales Della Robbia." cutted Odd. "I want to be with you forever." continued Odd as Jim put the ring on Odd's finger.

"That's good, my son. Can't wait to come to your wedding." said Odd's dad in his sleep.

Odd and Jim faced other and laugh a bit. "Anyway, when we got married?" asked Odd.

"Next month, and you can invite the others Lyokowarriors." said Jim.

"Ah, Jim you're the best. And do you think we supposed to have a shower? Or we can stay in here and make love because my ass is tight again and your dick is bigger then before?" asked Odd.

"How about give some revenge to your dad because he calling you a slut and broke booth of our ass?" replied Jim.

"Good idea." said Odd. " But I want his ass still tight. Maybe he can find a seme or an uke for him." continued Odd.

"Nice." said Jim. Then, Odd and Jim start to lick the sleeping man. Odd suck his dad's nipple and Jim suck Odd's dad cock. Later, Jim and Odd masturbate and aimed their dick to Odd's dad body. "I'm cumming!" said Jim as he blow his load to Odd's dad belly.

"Ah, me too!" said Odd as he blow his load over his dad's face. "Ah that was amazing, so let's go to the shower and leave my dad here. He need an energy for the parents night." continued Odd.

"To the shower!" said Jim as they booth walk to the shower room and leave Odd's dad in Odd's room. Luckily, there so many students who still asleep in their room so Jim and Odd can have a warm shower together.

A month later, the wedding ceremonial of Jim and Odd is perpetrate. At first, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi shocked about the news of Jim and Odd wedding except Ulrich. Jim and Odd kiss on the altar and they'r officially becoming a new family. Odd's dad seems happy to see the wedding ceremonial of his son and he already married with some guy from navy. After the ceremonial over, Jim and Odd got congratulated from the all lyokowarriors, Odd's dad and his uke.

At school, Jim and Odd act normal to cover their marriage. Nobody know about their marriage except the lyokowarriors. In short way, Jim and Odd show their true self when nobody around, so they can have a married couple night. And they have plan a honeymoon in lyoko when summer come.

-The End-


End file.
